


【岱.】[GGAD]夜夢陰人（二）

by FantasiaDai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaDai/pseuds/FantasiaDai
Summary: #GG花花公子预警##GG文达一句话提及肉体交流##临界练习##轻微放置play##雷者慎。#





	【岱.】[GGAD]夜夢陰人（二）

自从有了阿不思这个固定的性伙伴之后，我就很少再去寻找其他的目标了。偶尔也会有，但绝不像从前一样频。  
“你又去找他了？”文达对着办公室门前的镜子梳头发。  
“没有，这几天他上课没空。”我撑着脑袋，兴致缺缺的看一份文件，“我也没空。”  
“听说你给他租了个房子。”她的眼神通过镜子折射到我身上。  
“他说他寝室里的那几个人吵的他既没办法学习，又睡不了觉。”  
“你不觉得他是为了钱而来的吗？他缠着你这么久……有三个月了吧？你不怕他把你当成ATM？到时候甩都甩不掉。”  
“这不是你该关心的事儿。”  
“我只是关心你的生活。”  
文达走过来坐在我的腿上。她喜欢喷玫瑰花味的香水，身边的空气永远飘着一股令人愉快的气息。我无心再工作下去，我从来不认为自己是个坐怀不乱的人，也从来不会克制这方面的需求，加之圣诞节即将到来之际的浮躁心情，我完全不介意在工作之余让自己愉快一些。  
和女人做爱相比之下轻松不少，不需要润滑也不需要太多前戏，她们总是能很快进入状态。女人的身体更柔软，细腻，所希望为了不浪费这天生的优势，她们更希望被爱抚。几乎没有一个女人是抗拒温柔的性爱的——那会让她们感到安心。可我不愿意太温柔，虽然我每次对待她们都是轻手轻脚。  
“你应该考虑结婚了。”文达从我的办公桌上爬起来，一边穿衣服一边说。  
“为什么？”我仰在椅子里抽烟。  
“你是个商人，而且也到了这个年纪。结婚会给人留下可靠的好印象，对你的生意来说是好事儿。”  
“……再说吧。”  
“你不觉得跟我结婚是个很好的选择吗？”她坐在桌子上，下半身只穿了一条内裤，我伸手去摸她的大腿，她从来不会躲开。  
“你有什么理由可以说服我？”  
“首先，我很了解你，我做你的秘书都已经快六年了；其次就是，你在外边玩儿的那些东西我也不会阻拦你，我们各取所需。我要格林德沃夫人的名头，你要自由。”  
她说的理由很诱人，我甚至有那么一秒的动心，随后点头表示赞同。  
“再说吧。”我摁灭手头的烟，走到门口去穿外套，顺便把她丢在地上的裙子扔给她，“圣诞快乐，早点儿回家。我先走了。”  
和文达结婚的确是一个很好的选择，不过我不想。我只把她当成一个知心知肉的朋友。如果跨出婚姻的这一步，就算她说这一切都不会改变，大家各过各的生活。可实际上绝不会是这样。婚姻就是家庭，你有了家庭就有了责任，有了责任就有了束缚，我喜欢自由自在的生活，喜欢无拘无束——所以说我喜欢阿不思。  
他从来不主动找我，但我每次需要他的时候，他都会风雨无阻的出现。我们从前见面大多数都是做爱，不过后来我发现，这个男孩虽然年纪小，却对商业管理有很独到的见解，跟他聊天让我感到愉快，那是一份不可多得的理解。  
“你下楼，我让人给你送了礼物。”我站在我给他租的房子的楼下，他在电话另一边懒洋洋的回答，“好，等等我穿个衣服……怎么又送我东西啊，我都用不完。”  
接着就是窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦的声音，我似乎能想象到他站在衣柜前穿衣服的样子。  
“我下来了，送东西的人就在楼下吗？”  
“对，就在单元门门口，你出来就能看见。”  
“噢……”  
楼道里响起踢踢踏踏的脚步声，缓步台上出现了一个白色的身影，我的男孩儿从楼上拐下来，他看见我的时候特别惊讶，然后欢呼着跑下最后几阶楼梯，飞扑过来抱住我的脖子。为了不摔倒，我只能顺着他的力气，抱着他在原地转了个圈。  
“你怎么来了？”他的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“想你了，不行吗？”  
“你是想跟我做爱吧？”他抬着脑袋看我，这样的动作让他不得不稍稍撅起嘴，就像是要跟谁接吻。  
“不是，”我说出虚假的否定。不管我是否是为了做爱去找他，只要看到他，我就忍不住去想把他摁在床上操的情形，“快圣诞节了，来看看你。最近怎么样？”  
“我们才三天没见，不用这么过度关心我吧？”  
“我当然得关心你。”我搂过他的肩膀，他笑嘻嘻的带着我上楼去。  
他一进屋就又全身心的铺在书本上了，我洗完澡从浴室出来，他还保持着我进去时的那个坐姿一动没动，书的页码倒是进展了许多。  
我把手伸进他的衣服里，他不安分的扭动身子。已经被我开发了几次的身体已经变得跟敏感，还没几下，他的呼吸就重的不行。  
“明天有早课……我的作业还差……差一点。”  
“我相信你能写完。”我含住他的耳垂，一点儿也不想听他的借口。  
“那你让我写完……也用不了多久……”  
“不行。”我把他的凳子撤走，他趔趄一下，向后倒在我身上，“不耽误你学习。你负责学习，我负责操你……不矛盾。”  
这是我们第二次在床以外的地方做爱：上次是在客厅。他趴在沙发背上，我站在他后面，用眼神描摹那条诱人的曲线。他的腰窝两侧还有两个浅浅的笑窝——真是一副适合被上的身体——年轻又色情。  
他跪在沙发的软垫上，背对着我岔开腿。  
“这样好别扭……”他扭过头来看我。  
“你要是不喜欢，那咱们今天就到这儿。”  
我总是喜欢逗他玩儿，让这个天才手足无措。管他有多么灵光的脑袋，我就是要让他在我面前无法思考。  
他抿着嘴不说话，皱着眉红着脸，一副左右为难的样子。  
“你不说，那我就走……”  
“别走！”他抓住我的胳膊，然后把我的手放在他的腰上，示意我让我摸他。我吻了他的腰窝，他好像很喜欢我这样做，腰背又塌下去一点，完全是等待交媾的姿势。  
“你知道吗，我很喜欢看你这样。”我只给了他一个吻，然后不慌不忙的直起身子开始抽烟，又把他晾在一边。“你学这些东西，学的还挺快。”  
“那你不应该奖励我吗？”他的声音带了哭腔，一直在下腹无法疏解的欲望似乎要把他逼疯了，“我们都两个星期没见面了……我很想你。”  
“我也想你，宝贝。”  
“那你在干嘛？”  
“想你不一定非要做爱吧，我们就聊聊天，不也很好吗？”  
“那你刚才！”他气鼓鼓的，声音颤抖，好像真的要哭了。刚才一进屋我就把他摁在墙上亲吻，一件一件把他的衣服抽走，最后又给他安置在沙发上，摆好姿势。  
“刚才有兴致，现在我突然不想了。”我把烟头摁灭在茶几上，“你要是想要，靠自己的能耐。”  
其实我也已经快要忍耐到极限了，不过他接下来的举动告诉我，我的忍耐并没有白费。他翻身坐在我的股间，慢慢的磨蹭，我眼前是他白花花的后背，只有消瘦的肩胛骨投下一片阴影。  
他回头吻我，我抓着他的头发让他贴近我的身体，来不及咽下的唾液顺着他尖翘的下巴流过喉结。  
真应该把他那个样子拍下来，完美的像件艺术品。  
我又把他摆回刚才那种姿势，做好润滑后就立刻挺了进去。他突然笑了，往下压了压身子，然后把手放在自己的肚子上。  
“您看啊，这种时候我就会很满足。”  
他平整的肚子上有一点微微的隆起，是我的阴茎顶出来的小丘。我一时竟然有点感动，也不知道是哪里来的感觉，让我舍不得再去碰他。他见我不动，就自己开始寻欢，一前一后的挪动屁股。我完全不用费力，只需要欣赏和享受他的服务。  
“您知道这里吗？”他找到了那一小片让他每次都让他爽到尖叫的软肉，然后开始加快速度摆动。  
“我很熟悉。”  
我当然熟悉，那是个很灵敏的开关，能让他叫出最淫荡的声音来。  
“您……喜欢这样吗？”他闷着声音问出这句话，我知道他马上就要高潮了，但我怎么可能让他那么容易就玩儿好呢？  
“当然。”我掐住他的腰，制止了他的动作。他回头看我，眼泪在眼眶里打转，他可能是不明白我为什么这样做，还在挣扎。  
“放开我……”  
“别动，别动，嘘……”我从上到下抚摸他的后背安慰他，“我会让你更舒服，忍一忍。”  
积攒这么多年的性经验，我自然是知道怎么能给这个小家伙留下一次永生难忘的性爱。至于我为什么不第一次就这样做——那是因为当时我认为，他还不够格可以让我去伺候他。  
接下来我没再麻烦他了，都是靠我自己的体力，在他快要高潮的时候停下，等那种感觉消退一会儿之后再继续操他。这种所谓的“折磨”，我在他身上折腾了三个来回，直到我看他的表情已经非常茫然，无法到来的快感让他的叫声都有气无力的，到后来他几乎要开始抽泣。  
第四次，我决定不再吊着他，痛痛快快的让他高潮。  
这次他的高潮时间持续了很长，他咬着我的胳膊，呜呜的叫着，精液一股一股的射出来。我真切的感受到他的内壁猛烈的收缩，强烈的快感席卷而来，我射进他的身体里。

“刚才……怎么回事……”他仰面躺在沙发里，已经过去了四五分钟，他的呼吸还是很乱，“我从来没有……那种……感觉。”  
“什么样？”我明知故问。  
他伸出一条胳膊在半空中比划，做出波浪的样子。  
“就是那种高潮的感觉，明明快过去了，结果又来了一次，然后又来了一次……”  
“那是我给你做的临界练习，宝贝。你要是喜欢，以后可以多来几次。”我还意犹未尽，腾出一只手轻轻揉捏他的乳粒，“我收养你吧，怎么样？”  
“好啊……Daddy？”他笑着回应我，眼神里闪烁着狡黠的光。  
真不知道该不该夸他，那些做爱时用来调情的称呼怎么就能随随便便的就说呢？我翻身把他摁在沙发上，几乎要把他操进那些软垫里去——这是对他口无遮拦的惩罚——谁知道他以后会不会用这个法子去勾引别人。  
“叫我什么？嗯？”  
“盖勒特……呜……格林德沃先生。”  
“都不对。”我掴打他圆润的，漂亮的屁股。  
“Daddy……”  
“乖孩子。”

我不知道他为什么总是让我失去理智，那句“我收养你吧。”，其实本不应该问出口的。


End file.
